Together at Last
by Sallvree
Summary: Kagome's family is getting an exchange student from Japan, and there are endless possibilities! Humour and fun ensue(hopefully)! (Sorry, my first fic, and I lack experience! ;;)


Whee!! My first fic!! ^___^ It's supposed to be a Kagome/ Kouga pairing, and, just so ya know: I own nothing!! Umm..., not much else to say... Except, please read and review!! Thanks!! -Sallvree  
  
"What!? We're getting a foreign exchange student!?"  
  
"For the last time, yes! He's coming in three days."  
  
"... It's a guy?..."  
  
"What? He was the only one that didn't have a host family yet!"  
  
"That means he must be a weirdo... Why did you sign up anyway?"  
  
"I thought that it would be fun! Besides, you might think he's cute, honey. You never know..."  
  
"Groan.... I seriously doubt that, mother..."  
  
That was the conversation going on between Ayame Higurashi and her mother when Kagome Higurashi was walking down the hall after her morning shower. 'They usually argue in the morning... But a foreign exchange student? What the hell are they talking about? Meh, they'll probably fill me in after I come out,' she thought to herself. Kagome was 14 years old, although she'd be turning 15 in only two months. She had black hair that went just beyond her shoulders.  
  
"What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Good morning, Kagome dear! Just cereal, as usual," answered mom (A/N: that's what I'm gonna call her, okay?).  
  
"Tch, took ya long enough, sleeping beauty," Kagome's sister, Ayame, said sarcastically. "You're not the only one who needs a shower, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know; you reek."  
  
"Hey! Don't talk to me like that, you bit-"  
  
"Girls! You two need to start getting along better! We can't make a bad impression on the exchange student," answered mom.  
  
So Kagome silently walked over to the kitchen table to eat her cereal. "So, where's the student from?" she said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Oh, I forgot! Let me go check the file..." Their mother was a little absent-minded, but she was more than sweet enough to make up for it. "Ah, found it! Here, read it while you finish your breakfast," she said as she handed Kagome the thin manila file folder.  
  
*Let's see here... It says his name is... Kouga. Kouga Youkai... Oh, he's from Japan. Hmm, a sophomore, just like my sister. Too bad he's not a freshman, like me... That means we probably won't have any classes together. Oh, well,* she silently thought to herself.  
  
After she tossed the file across the table to where Ayame was sitting, she finished the cereal so she could go up to her room and finish getting ready to go over to their dad's house; the Higurashi's are divorced, you see. *Boy, it's a good thing the school year hadn't started yet. Huh, just one more week of summer vacation left... And three more days till that Kouga guy would start living with us. I wonder what he looks like... Argh, what am I thinking? I'm starting to sound like my sister...*  
  
"Kagome?..." she jumped at the sudden noise. Then Kagome looked over at the door and saw her younger brother, Souta. He was only five, and he would be starting school this year. "Oh, hey. What's up?" she asked, as he sprinted over to her bed. "Nothing," he replied as he beamed up at his favorite sister. He then fidgeted nervously. "Um, Kagome? What's a foreign exchange student?"  
  
"Well, it's a person who goes to learn at a school in another country."  
  
"Oh." Apparently he was satisfied with the explanation and started to run out to eat breakfast, when he spun around and asked, "It's gonna be a boy like me, right!?" Kagome chuckled and said yes.  
  
"Yaay!!" ^0^ he squealed, and ran out the door. "He's always so cute; I wonder if Kouga will be as cute as him..." she wondered out loud. *Damn it! Not again! Why did his name keep on popping up in my head!? Now, where did I put my CD player?... There it is, on Ayame's side of the room. Gee, I wonder how it got over there Well, at least she didn't scratch up my favorite CD,* Kagome thought. After she put the headphones on and pushed play, she walked out of her room to wait for their dad to pick them up for the weekend.  
  
Sure enough, their dad showed up a few minutes later. He was always on time. Souta ran out to give him a hug. When all of them were in the car and well on their way to his house, the subject of Kouga came up. "He's going to stay with me whenever it's our time together. I already talked it over with your mom." And that was it. They talked about the general plan for the weekend, and how all of them were nervous about school starting, but Kouga never came up again; even though Kagome couldn't keep his name from popping up in her head.  
  
Eventually the weekend was over, and when they were back at their mom's house, the day came when they were supposed to pick up Kouga at the airport. "Now, there'll be a lot of other people there, so maybe we should make a sign," mom thought to herself out loud. "I wanna hold it! I wanna hold it!" said Souta. "All right, all right," said mom, trying to calm him down. He was obviously very excited about having another guy in the house. As usual, Ayame made Kagome sit in the back with Souta, and let herself sit in shotgun. Ayame didn't have her driver's license yet because she had already failed the test three times in a row. They got to the airport, but it took a while because the traffic was so bad. Then again, the traffic was always bad by the airport. "Let's get this over with," complained Ayame. "Flight 202 has just arrived, flight 202 has just arrived," said the intercom. "Oh! That's the flight just before Kouga's! We should hurry over to the terminal!" said mom.  
  
And, what do you know, after all the pushing and shoving to get to the right terminal in time... the flight was two hours late ... "Maybe we should just leave him here," Ayame scoffed. "He should know not to keep a lady waiting." Mom, Souta, and Kagome audibly sighed at Ayame's big head.  
  
"Flight 203 has just arrived, flight 203 has just arrived."  
  
"There we go! Stand up on that chair and hold the sign high now, okay?" encouraged mom.  
  
"I am, I am!!" squealed Souta. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at his energy.  
  
All of a sudden, a flood of high school-aged students came out of the door. It was almost overwhelming. Apparently, the Higurashis were the only ones who had enough sense to bring a sign, and people tried to copy them- frantically writing names on pieces of scrap paper. Since no one else had a sign, every one of the students were wandering around, trying to find their host family. Kagome was sitting next to the tottering Souta, trying to make sure he wouldn't fall, so she wasn't paying much attention to anything else.  
  
"Hello? My name is Kouga."  
  
"Hi! My name is Souta! I was holding the sign!" ^0^ he gloated triumphantly. Kouga chuckled. Souta had finally gotten down off the chair, so Kagome could turn and look at this Kouga guy that she couldn't get out of her head. She could barely hear a whisper from her sister that sounded remotely like "holy. shit."  
  
He was tall, compared to Kagome, anyway; she is 5' 6", but he must have been somewhere around 6'. He had a very high ponytail, put up with a light tan tie and had extremely black, black hair. But what really stood out were his icy blue eyes. He was Asian with blue eyes... Kagome's whole family was Asian, and she had never seen anyone in her family with blue eyes (well, except for her cousin who got colored contacts, but that's another story ^^;;). He was wearing a light blue, button-down shirt(which made his eyes seem even more blue than they actually were), and light tan slacks, the same colour as his ponytail. "Hello. My name is Kouga Youkai. What are your names?" he asked, with a faint Japanese accent, while his eyes scanned the family and landed on Kagome.  
  
Ayame, now much more enthusiastic after actually seeing how cute he was, spoke up first. "Hello," she said in a sultry voice, she obviously thought that he was cute (and he was)."My name is Ayame." She gave him a sly smile and, keep in mind Kagome might have imagined this because of her pure hatred of her evil sister at the moment, she could have sworn she saw him sweatdrop a little. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Mrs. Higurashi, their mother," added their mother, speaking unnecessarily slow to make sure that he understood everything and extending her hand. He took it, and gave her a beautiful smile. "Me next, mommy!" whispered Souta, pulling on her sleeve. "And this is Souta. You'll be sharing a room with him." Kouga then gave Souta a gorgeous smile. *It gets better every time I see it!* thought Kagome. Finally he turned to her, and she hoped and prayed that she wasn't blushing too much. "My name is Kagome," she meekly said. When he shook her hand, she was sure that she was going to faint. "I hope we can all get to know each other very well," he said enthusiastically, while staring straight at Kagome.  
  
"W-well, shouldn't we get going?" asked Ayame, obviously fuming at the lack of attention that she was getting from this guy. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him towards the exit. Kagome stood there, star-struck, and didn't even notice she pick up both of his bags. Kagome didn't notice that they were so heavy that she shouldn't have been able to lift them due to her lack of strength, but she didn't seem to care either. All she cared about was watching the back of his head disappear into the crowd. When they got to the car, Ayame shoved him into the back seat with her. Of course, Kagome was the one who had to put his bags in the trunk. For once, she was disappointed at having to sit in the front. *I would much rather be in the back with Kouga... *  
  
"Let's get going," said mom, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "I'm sure you have at least a little jetlag, right Kouga?" joked mom. "Uh, y- yes," Kagome could hear him mutter while struggling to get out of Ayame's grasp, so she decided to help him out a bit. "Remember that Souta has to sit in the middle, Ayame..."  
  
"Yay! I get to sit by Kouga! ^___^" said Souta. I could hear Ayame moan in frustration and Kouga sighed in relief. Kagome turned around and faced forward for the rest of the trip, content with her accomplishment of foiling Ayame's evil plans.  
  
Well!? What did you think!? New chapter coming up soon, I promise!! 


End file.
